


You're My Person.

by melanietrancy



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: Adam Sackler deserved better, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, reassurance, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanietrancy/pseuds/melanietrancy
Summary: Adam isn't used to being heard or understood. No, he's used to passive-aggressive remarks and slammed doors.So when you get home way later than you're supposed to with no explanation, he expects an explosive, knock-out-drag-out fight. How the hell are you being so calm?- or -Wherein Adam realizes just how good you are for him.
Relationships: Adam Sackler/Reader, Adam Sackler/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	You're My Person.

Adam was livid. You were supposed to be home over three hours ago, and your barely descriptive ‘I’ll be a bit late, with Jamie right now’ text did nothing to quell the tumultuous waves of emotion that crashed through him. He had no idea where you were or what the hell was going on, just that you were apparently with your friend. The idea of you blowing off plans with him to be with your friend instead had him boiling almost irrationally. When you walked through the door of your shared apartment, he had a momentary surge of happiness and relief - seeing you always made his brain practically dissolve with affection - but it was quickly overtaken by his anger once more.You gave him a weary smile, seemingly oblivious to his mood as you slid off your coat and settled onto the couch with a long sigh. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Adam seethed, gesturing harshly before his hands hit his thighs with a small smack, and the confused look you shot him only made him angrier. “You fucking ran off at the drop of a hat and you just waltz in here like you didn’t disappear for hours?”

“Whoa, Adam -”

He cut you off, his voice rising with each sentence. It was like he smashed open a dam; now that he was getting it out, he couldn’t shut himself up, barely registering the words before they flew out of his mouth. “What’s the damn point of this, huh? Am I supposed to just sit here and wait for you to fucking grace me with your presence while you run off with your friends? I’m tired of being everyone’s second fucking choice!” 

The rage wasn’t easing as he spouted off, not enough to calm him at least. Adam wanted to put his fucking fist through a wall, wanted to throw something just to hear it smash to pieces, to have some physical outlet for it all. He reached for the ceramic bowl that sat on the counter in front of him, but just as his fingertips grazed the smooth surface, your hand wrapped around his. He hadn’t even noticed you get up and move over to him in his anger.

“No, Adam,” You said, your tone soft but not dismissive. You knew you couldn’t let him get that worked up, not when this could be so easily solved. 

“No? Fucking no?” Adam almost wrenched his hand from yours but you held fast, despite your hand dwarfed by his. “I’m not going to just shut up -”

“Adam,” You said again, your tone stronger. He met your eyes, softening just barely at the surprising lack of anger in them. Instead, he was met with a look of concern. “I don’t want you to shut up, but I do need you to stop yelling at me. I know, I understand why you’re angry. You’re right. I should’ve called you and told you what was going on. It just completely slipped my mind, which is not an excuse. It just got so hectic.” 

The heat funneled out of him with each one of your calm words, instead replaced with a mix of confusion and affection and just a hint of irritation. It was as if his anger was slashed in half, like he was deflating. The fact that you stepped closer, right into his space, and not away in fear or frustration only made him deflate more. 

“Jamie was in an accident. Just a small fender bender, she’s okay.” You continued, and Adam immediately drowned in embarrassment. He felt like such an asshole. You spent your entire day caring for your friend, only to come home to a screaming boyfriend. “I wouldn’t have disappeared like that if it hadn’t been an emergency, I promise. And still, I definitely should’ve called you. I’m sorry I worried you, sweetheart. I didn’t mean to.”

Adam moved almost mindlessly as you guided him to the couch, his mind too preoccupied with the mix of feelings that still whirled through him. He felt almost dizzy at the sudden shift from anger to understanding and reassurance, and fuck, is this what reciprocation feels like? You settled next to him, your legs tucked underneath you and hand still wrapped around his, and Adam was lost in the warmth of it all. Every touch you gave him was gentle, your eyes still free of any resentment. 

“You in there, Adam?” You asked and poked at his cheek with a small laugh. 

“Fuck, yeah, I’m sorry. I just…” Adam couldn’t find the words, his throat dry and heart full. 

“Good, now look at me.” You didn’t continue until he leveled his gaze with yours, and Adam almost exploded over the smile you gave him. “I’m not going anywhere. I’m not choosing anyone over you, because you are my person. That doesn’t mean that I won’t tend to my friends when they need me, though. And I’m gonna try to be better at communicating through that kind of stuff. Sometimes I just get so focused that I forget about everything else.”

Adam shuddered as you went on, your words positively full of sincerity. He knew he wasn’t actually angry - he was scared. Scared of losing you, scared that you would come to resent him just like everyone else in his life. But instead of yelling or leaving, you understood. You showered him in reassurance and gentle touches...

Adam had never felt more seen in his life. 

“That...that makes sense.” Adam murmured and gripped at your hips to pull you fully into his lap from where you were inching closer. The sound of your chuckle and the way you settled into his thighs like you belonged there had some of the tension easing in his chest. 

“What’s going on in that head of yours?” You asked, carding your fingers through his hair lightly in an attempt to make him relax some more. Adam leaned into you, his eyes closing. 

“I just expected a screaming match or some shit.” His voice was still quiet, like he was still terrified you would disappear, slip through his hands like sand, if he was candid with you. 

“You came to me with a valid concern, Adam. Sure, I wish you hadn’t yelled and all, but considering everything you’ve had to deal with,” You paused and took a deep breath, tracing your fingers over his cheekbone lightly before continuing, “I can’t exactly blame you for feeling defensive. Just know that you can tell me those kinds of things, okay? I don’t want you to wait until it builds up and you can’t take it anymore. I want you to be happy -”

Adam’s lips practically tackled yours, making you gasp in surprise. He pushed every single thing he could into that kiss: how lucky he was that you were there in his lap, in his apartment, wrapped around him, and saying every single thing he needed to hear. 

“I love you,” He trembled out between rough kisses, one hand winding through your hair and the other gripping at the small of your back to press you closer. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have fucking yelled.” 

“How about you make it up to me, Sackler?” You grinned against him and grabbed at his hands to guide them into the back pockets of your jeans as you bared down deeper into his lap. The growl that followed had heat sparking through your core and up your spine, but you pushed him back into the couch and poked him lightly in the chest. You settled him with an overdramatic pout. “I expect at least three orgasms, and maybe then I’ll forgive you.” 

That pout morphed into an elated laugh as Adam yanked you over his shoulder and stomped towards the bedroom, delivering a sharp smack to your ass. He tossed you on the bed and the sight of him standing over you, eyes full of hunger and absolute adoration, had you entirely forgetting about the day’s woes.

There was no thinking about anything, not with the combination of Adam Sackler’s talented mouth and endless affection.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoy this little piece, I loved writing about my fave goblin bf. 
> 
> This was inspired by callmehopeless's headcanons about Sackler with a calm gf, which I've linked below! Send her some love!
> 
> https://callmehopeless.tumblr.com/post/175879753792/is-it-okay-to-request-a-headcanon-what-if-sackler


End file.
